Shohoku Band: Henyo Chords
by findingparis
Summary: Ang kanilang buhay bandista, mga kasawian sa pagibig, mga kwentong pagibig at ang buong buhay ng Shohoku Band. R&R! Mga kapwa Pinoy, para sa inyo to. XD
1. The Dream

Shohoku Band: Henyo Chords

CHAPTER 1: The Dream

Isang gabi, nanaginip si Sakuragi na ang banda daw nila ay nagpeperform sa isang field. Madaming tao, at nagpapalakpakan ang mga ito para sa kanila… Sikat na sikat na daw sila…Ito ang kanyang panaginip…

"_Kailangan na naming sumikat! at makilala sa buong rock scene! Ung pinapalakpakan at tinitilian! Kailangang dumiskarte, magkaroon ng kotse, makakuha ng marami, marami na babae! Kailan to mangyayari, kailan magaganap gusto na kasi namin na sumikat! Yeah!" _

"_Kami po ang Shohoku Band! Maraming salamat po!" sigaw ni Sakuragi pagkatapos kumanta. _

"_WHOOO! I LOVE YOU SAKURAGI!" sigaw ng isang fan._

"_Marami pong salamat. Henyo lang talaga kami! Hehehe.." bulong ni Sakuragi._

"_gunggong…" bulong din ni Rukawa._

_Nagising na si Sakuragi…_

"Wow! Whatta dream!" saad ni Sakuragi habang nagpupunas ng pawis sa kanyang noo.

"Gunggong, ang ingay mo! Natutulog pa kami!" naiiritang sigaw ni Rukawa kay Sakuragi.

"Teka muna, kwento ko sayo panaginip ko." pahabol ni Sakuragi.

"Alam ko na un." sagot ni Rukawa.

"Pano?" tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Eh kase habang nananaginip ka nagsasalita ka, para kang narrator!" sigaw ni Rukawa.

"hehehe.. ganun ba… hehe.." natatawang saad ni Sakuragi habang nagkakamot ng ulo.

"anong oras na ba?" tanong ni Rukawa,

"7:00 am na! gising na mga tsong!" sigaw ni Sakuragi.

"hmmm.. ang ingay mo naman… inaantok pa ko eh.." iritadong saad ni Mitsui.

"oo nga… ang aga-aga pa…" saad din ni Ryota.

"ano ba! May practice pa tayo para sa first ever gig natin mamayang gabi sa Malate." sigaw ulit ni Sakuragi.

"ay, oo nga pala! Sige, tulog muna kami…" sabi ni Rukawa sabay talukbong ng kumot sa mukha.

"Ewan! Aalis muna ko, punta ko kay Haruko may labs…" sagot ni Sakuragi sabay labas ng pinto.

"O cge.. bye…" pahabol ni Rukawa.

_Dumalaw siya kay Haruko…_

"O Sakuragi! Napadaan ka! Wala ba kayong practice? Asan si Rukawa?" sunod-sunod na tanong ni Haruko.

"Mamaya pa eh. Tulog pa sila. May kwekwento nga pala ako sa iyo." sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Talaga? Ano un? " tanong ni Haruko.

"Alam mo ba… Nanaginip ako kanina…" isinalysay na niya ang kanyang panaginip.

"Talaga? Wag kang mag-alala… Hindi naman malayong mangyari yun eh. Magaling naman kayo eh!" sagot ni Haruko.

"Talaga! Heheheh.." saad ni Sakuragi._ sa isip nya ay… "Hehhehe.. ang henyo ko talaga!" _

"Manonood ako mamaya ah! Sama ako sa inyo!" saad ni Haruko.

"O sige ba!" sagot ni Sakuragi. _sa isip uli nya ay…" Yes! Makikikita narin nya kung gano ako ka-henyo!"_

"O sige Sakuragi, may gagawin pa kasi ako. Bye na ha. Uwi ka na rin magpractice na kayo." saad ni Haruko.

"O sige… bye haruko! My labs… hehehe…" bulong ni Sakuragi.

"ha? Ano un? " gulat na tanong ni Haruko.

"Wala, sabi ko magpapalaki ako ng abs ko." palusot ni Sakuragi.

"Ah, okay… bye! See you later!" pahabol ni Sakuragi.


	2. The First Ever Gig

torn pieces: ito na po yung kasunod... Sorry po kung maiikli lang ang mga chapters. Review kayo ah!

Chapter 2: The First Ever Gig

"O ano! Handa na ba kayo mga tsong sa first ever gig natin! Galingan natin ah!" tanong ni Sakuragi sa mga kaibigan.

"handa na! Gagalingan talaga natin!" sigaw ni Rukawa.

"Sana hindi ito ang last!" sigaw din ni Mitsui.

For sure yan! Magaling naman tayo eh." pampalakas-loob na saad ni Ryota.

"Syempre… Vocalist niyo ba naman ang henyong katulad ko eh di ba kayo magiging magaling nyan!" pagmamayabang ni Sakuragi.

Gunggong!" sabay-sabay na sigaw nina Rukawa, Mitsui at Ryota.

Hehehe… Tara! Sunduin na natin si Haruko my labs…" aya ni Sakuragi.

_Sa bahay ni Haruko…_

"Hi haruko!" bati ni Sakuragi.

Nakatingin si Harukokay Rukawa...

_Sa isipni Sakuragi..._"I_to talagang Rukawa na to! Mas gwapo naman ako sa kanya! Henyo pa!"_

"Hoy Haruko! Natulala ka na naman kay Rukawa!" biro nu Mitsui.

Ha? Hindi ah!" nahihiyang saad ni Haruko.

"Tara na Haruko!" inis na sabi ni Sakuragi sabay hatak kay Haruko.

"Ah, oo sige…" sagot ni Haruko

_Sa Malate…_

"Mga boys, andito na tayo! Galingan nyo! AJA!" sigaw ng kanilang manager na si Akagi.

Don't yah worry Gori, the HENYO is here!" pagmamayabang uli ni Sakuragi.

"GUNGGONG! ANG YABANG MO!" sabay-sabay na sigaw nina Rukawa,Mitsui,Ryota at Akagi.

"Hahaha!Inggit lang kayo! Hehehe.. Diba, Haruko?" saad ni Sakuragi.

"ha? Ah, oo…" sagot ni Haruko habang nakatulala kay Rukawa.

_Sa loob ng bar…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, ang susunod po na magpeperform ay ang Shohoku Band! Let's give them a big round of applause!" saad ng host ng gabing iyon.

"Ehem… ang kakantahin po namin ay ang Takeshi, sana po ay magustuhan ninyo!" panimula ni Sakuragi.

_Magsisimula na ang pagtugtog..._

_Tuloy pa rin ang pagsuyo sa iyo kahit na di mo napapansin na nariyan ako .._

_Kahit pa pag sa telepono iniiba ang boses mo sasabihing wala ka…_

_Kahit na anong mangyari tuloy pa rin…_

_kahit na ang hirap mo namang ligawan ang daming pagsubok ang dapat daanan daig ko pa ang sumali sa takeshi's castle.._

_kahit pa di mo sinasagot ang lahat ng sulat ko'y basura sa iyo…_

_lalo na sa mga kaibigan mo naging libangan na ang ipahiya ako…_

_kahit na magmukhang tanga tuloy parin…_

_kahit na ang hirap mo namang ligawan ang daming pagsubok ang dapat daanan daig ko pa ang sumali sa takeshi's castle…_

Ayun po ang Takeshi… Maraming salamat po sa pakikinig. Sana ay nagustuhan ninyo!" saad ni Sakuragi matapos kumanta.

CLAP, CLAP!"

_Sa Backstage…_

"Hahahah! Ang galing ko talaga! Henyo talaga ako!" pagmamayabang na naman ni Sakuragi.

"Heh! Nagmamayabang ka pa diyan!" sigaw ni Rukawa.

"Pero ang galing natin ah!" saad ni Mitsui.

"oo nga!" sagot ni Ryota.

"First ever gig a success! Congrats guys!" saad ni Akagi.

_Pumasok si Haruko sa backstage..._

"Ang galing ninyo kanina ah! Lalo ka na... Rukawa..." saad ni Haruko.

"Salamat." sagot ni Rukawa.

_sa isip ni Sakuragi. "Hmpf! Grrrrr! Si Rukawa na naman! Tampalasan ka talaga puti!"_


	3. Offer To Stardom

Chapter 3: The Offer to Stardom

_Sa apartment nila Sakuragi…_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Hmm… ano ba yan! Ang aga-aga maniningil na agad si Manang Ayako… Manang--- ay, sino ho kayo?" gulat na tanong ni Sakuragi sa lalaking nasa pinto.

"Ehem, magandang hapon sa iyo. Andyan ba ang bandang Shohoku? Pakitawag naman sila." sagot ng lalaki.

"Kami po un, ako po ang vocalist nila. Ano hong kailangang niyo?" muling tanong ni Sakuragi sa lalaki.

"Ako si Fukuda, ang assistant ng talent manager na si Ansai. Pinapunta niya ako dito upang ipakita sa inyo ang aming offer." muli ding sagot ng lalaki sa tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Excuse me po, nagbebenta po ba kayo ng sabon? Marami pa po kami nun eh." Saad ni Sakuragi.

"Gunggong! Hindi mo ba ako papapasukin? Hindi basta basta itong offer ko." inis na saad ng lalaki.

"O, pasok po kayo mamang makapal ang labi… hehehe…" bulong ni Sakuragi habang pinapapasok ang lalaki.

"Ano!" tanong ng lalaki.

"Wala ho, sabi ko ho pasok na kayo. Hehehe… " palusot ni Sakuragi habang tumatawa.

_Sa loob ng bahay…_

"O, Sakuragi sino yang kasama mo?" nagtatakang tanong ni Mitsui..

"Ahemm, ako nga pala ay galing sa EMI RECORDS, pinapunta ako dito ni Manager Ansai upang bigyan kayo ng isang offer." pasingit na sagot ng lalaki sa tanong ni Rukawa.

"Ano hong offer?" muling tanong ni Rukawa.

"Offer upang kayo ay pasikatin namin at gawing… drum roll ROCKSTAR!" sagot ng lalaki.

"Talaga ho!" hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Paano niyo po naman nalaman na tumutugtog kami?" tanong ni Ryota.

"Kagabi sa Malate ay napanood kayo ni Manager Ansai, he liked your performance." sagot ng lalaki.

"Oh really? Well it's because the henyo is the vocalist. Hehehe!" mayabang na singit ni Sakuragi, mali mali pa ang kanyang grammar.

"GUNGGONG!" sabay-sabay na sigaw nina Rukawa, Mitsui, Ryota at ng lalaki kay Sakuragi.

"Naman! Pati ba naman kayo Ginoong Kapal Labi." biro ni Sakuragi.

"Ang pangalan ko ay FUKUDA!" galit na saad ng lalaki.

"Hehehe… Sabi niyo eh… " natatawang saad ni Sakuragi.

"Ano po ba exactly ang offer ninyo sa amin?" tanong ni Mitsui sa lalaki.

"2 years contract. Gagawa kayo ng album under EMI RECORDS." sagot ng lalaki.

"Talaga ho!" hindi na naman makapaniwalang saad ni Sakuragi.

"Oo, eto ang address ng EMI. Pumunta kayo doon bukas ng umaga." saad ng lalaki habang inaabot ang calling card kay Sakuragi.

"Maasahan niyo ho kami." saad ni Mitsui.

"Paalam na." saad ng lalaki.

"Bye! Hehehe… I'm sure dahil sa akin kaya nila tayo kinuha, I'm really a HENYO! Hehehe..." pagmamayabang ni Sakuragi.

"Heh, yabang!" inis na saad ni Rukawa.

"Sakuragi, pakisapak nga ako…" tulalang saad ni Ryota na kanina pa pala nakatanga sa hangin dahil hindi siya makapaniwala sa nangyari.

"Ha? O sige, sabi mo eh. " gulat na saad ni Sakuragi sabay sapak kay Ryota.

"Oy! Ang sakit nun ah! Gunggong!" gulat ding reklamo ni Ryota na biglang natauhan dahil sa pagkakasapak sa kanya.

"Sabi mo eh! O sige mga tsong, alis lang ako… Ibabalita ko kay Haruko my labs itong offer…" _sa isip niya… _"_tiyak bibilib na naman sakin nito si Haruko… hehehe…"_

_Sa bahay nila Haruko…_

"Haruko!" excited na sigaw ni Sakuragi habang tumatakbo.

"O! Bakit parang ang saya-saya mo?" gulat na tanong ni Haruko.

"May good news ako sayo!" sigaw ni Sakuragi.

"Ano?" saad ni Haruko.

"May nag-offer sa amin!" sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Offer ng ano? Sabon? Toothpaste? Deodorant?" sunod-sunod na tanong ni Haruko.

"HindI! Mas maganda pa diyan! Hindi basta-bastang offer ito!" sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Ano nga iyon? tanong muli ni Haruko.

"May nagpunta sa aming lalaki galing EMI RECORDS! Gusto nilang gumawa kami ng album sa kanila. At may kontrata pa! 2 years contract!" kwento ni Sakuragi.

"Talaga! Sabi ko na eh! Hindi malayong mangyari yan! Kasi magaling kayo!" excited na saad ni Haruko.

_Sa isip ni Sakuragi… "Ang henyo ko kasi! Hehehe… Bilib na naman sa akin si haruko my labs…"_


	4. The Contract Signing

CHAPTER 4: THE CONTRACT SIGNING

_Naghahanda na ang Shohoku Band sa pagpunta nila sa EMI RECORDS… _

"Excited na talaga ako!" saad ni Sakuragi.

"Sino bang hindi? Eto na ang hinhintay nating pagkakataon upang sumikat at makilala." saad din ni Ryota.

"Oo nga." saad ni Rukawa.

"Edi tara na! Time is gold noh!" yaya ni Mitsui sa mga kaibigan.

"Oo nga, baka magbago pa isip nila." saad ni Sakuragi.

_Nakarating na ang magbabarkada sa EMI RECORDS… _

"Wow! Ang ganda! Ang taas pa!' manghang saad ni Sakuragi.

"Inosente." saad ni Rukawa.

"Oo nga! Parang ngayon ka lang nakakita niyan ah!" sita din ni Mitusi.

"Pabayaan niyo na yan." pigil ni Ryota sa mga nagtatalo.

"O, tara na. Pasok na tayo." anyaya ni Mitsui sa kanila.

_Nakasalubong nila si Mr.Fukuda…_

"O! Siya yung nagpunta sa atin o! Si Ginoong Kapal Labi!" saad ni Sakuragi sabay turo kay Mr. Fukuda.

"FUKUDA ang pangalan ko bata! Naintindihan mo!" galit na saad ni Mr. Fukuda.

"Good morning po Mr. Fukuda. Saan po ba kami pupunta?" magalang na tanong ni Ryota.

"Oo nga po. Pakituro po sa amin Mr. Fukuda." magalang ding saad ni Mitsui.

"Oo nga Ginoong Kapal Labi." biro ni Sakuragi.

"Halikayo, sasamahan ko na kayo kay Manager Ansai." sagot ni Mr. Fukuda at pumunta na sila sa opisina ni Manager Ansai.

_Sa opisina ni Manager Ansai…_

"Manager Ansai, nandito na po sila. Nandito na po ang Shohoku Band." saad ni Mr. Fukuda sa isang matandang malaki ang tiyan.

"Maupo kayo." sagot ni Manager Ansai.

"Tatang! Kayo po ba si Manager Ansai!" takang tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Hoy! Bastos kang gunggong ka! Huwag kang ganyan makipag-usap kay Manager Ansai." inis na saad ni Mr. Fukuda.

"Hohoho… Okay lang yun Mr. Fukuda." natatawang saad ni Manager Ansai. "Iwan mo na kami." saad niya.

"Good Morning po Manager Ansai." Sabay na bati nina Mitsui at Ryota habang si Rukawa ay nakamasid lamang.

"Magandang umaga din sa inyo." ganting-bati ni Manager Ansai.

"Alam niyo na naman siguro kung bakit ko kayo inanyayahan dito" panimula ni Manager Ansai.

"Ang sabi ho ni Mr. Fukuda ay gusto niyo daw po kami bigyan ng kontrata dito sa EMI." saad ni Rukawa.

"Oo nga, tatang! O ano, simulan na natin!" excited na saad ni Sakuragi.

"Gunggong! Hindi basta-basta ang pagpirma ng kontrata." sita ni Ryota kay Sakuragi.

"Hohoho… Maraming bagay ang dapat pag-usapan bago tayo pumunta sa pirmahan ng kontrata." paliwanag ni Manager Ansai.

"Ano ho bang una nating pag-uusapan Manager Ansai?" tanong ni Mitsui.

Pinaliwanag na ni Manager Ansai sa apat ang mga patakaran at ang mga bagay tungkol sa kontrata.

_Matapos magpaliwanag…_

"Ganun lang po ba iyon tatang! Kayang-kaya!" mayabang na saad ni Sakuragi.

"Oo. At ngayon pupunta na tayo sa board room upang magkapirmahan na ng kontrata." Sagot ni Manager Ansai.

"O sige po." Magalang na saad nina Rukawa, Mitsui at Ryota.

"Let's go! I'm so excited and I just can't hide it…" pakantang saad ni Sakuragi.

"Gunggong talaga 'to…" bulong ni Rukawa.

_Nagtungo na sila sa board room…_

"Board, ito ang bago nating mga talent. Sila ang Shohoku Band." panimula ni Manager Ansai.

"clap, clap, clap!" nagpalakpakan ang mga tao sa board room.

"Nagkasundo na kami at pipirma na sila ng kontrata sa atin." pagpapatuloy ni Manager Ansai.

_Natapos na ang pirmahan nang kontrata at nakauwi na ang magbabarkada…_

"Wow! Ang saya ng feeling!" saad ni Sakuragi.

"Oo nga." maikling saad ni Rukawa.

"Sisikat na din tayo!" sigaw ni Ryota.

"Magiging tulad na din tayo ng mga bandang Hale, 6Cyclemind, Bamboo, SpongeCola, OrangenLemons at marami pang iba!" sigaw din ni Mitsui.

"Mahihigitan pa natin sila! Mas henyo naman ako kay Champ ah! Mas gwapo pa!" pagmamayabang ni Sakuragi.

"Lakas mo tol!" biro ni Ryota..

"Yabang." bulong ni Rukawa.

"Hahahahahaha!" sabay-sabay na nagtawanan ang magbabarkada.

_Nag-inuman ang magbabarkada tanda ng pagsasaya sa nalalapit nilang pagsikat. _


	5. Love Life: First friendly Date w Haruko

CHAPTER 5: Love Life: First (friendly) Date With Haruko

_Sobrang naging busy ang Shohoku Band dahil sa mga recordings nila para sa papalabas na nilang album kaya hindi masyadong nakikita ni Sakuragi si Haruko…_

"Hayyy… Miss ko na si Haruko my labs ah.. Ang tagal din naming hindi nagkikita." malungkot na saad ni Sakuragi.

"Oy Sakuragi, mukhang ang lungkot mo ngayon ah." puna ni Ryota sa pagiging matamlay ni Sakuragi.

"Miss ko na kasi si Haruko eh. Tol, ano kaya kung ayain ko siya makipag-date?" tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Pumayag naman kaya yun? Eh diba may crush yun kay Rukawa?" pang-aasar ni Mitsui kay Sakuragi.

"Heh! You shut up Mitsui!" asar na sigaw ni Sakuragi kay Mitsui.

"Oo nga Mitsui, huwag mo nang asarin 'tong si Sakuragi. Malay mo pumayag si Haruko." saad ni Ryota.

"O sige, titignan ko. Didiskartehan ko na si Haruko my labs. Hehehe… Bye mga tsong!" paalam ni Sakuragi sa mga kaibigan.

_Sa daan patungo sa bahay nina Haruko…_

"Hayyy, paano ko kaya sasabihin sa kanya na gusto ko siyang maka-date?" bulong ni Sakuragi.

"Oh Haruko, Maari mo bang pagbigyan ang puso kong sabik na sabik sa iyo upang maka-date ka? Sana ay maunawaan mo na mahal na mahal ka nitong puso ko. Huwag mo sana itong durugin at biguin. Pwede ka bang maka-date?" bulong ni Sakuragi sa sarili.

_Nagpapraktis siya ng sasabihin kay Haruko. Sa sobrang pagka-dedicated sa pagpra-praktis ay hindi niya namalayan na nasa likod pala niya si Haruko…_

"Sakuragi! Anong ginagawa mo diyan?" sita ni Haruko kay Sakuragi.

"Ay! Nandiyan ka pala Haruko! Kanina ka pa!" gulat na tanong ni Sakuragi habang kabadong-kabado na baka narinig ni Haruko ang pagpra-praktis niya.

"Hindi naman, napuna kasi kita kanina." sagot ni Haruko.

"Ah wala yun." saad ni Sakuragi.

"Ahh… Ganun ba… Gusto mo dun ka muna sa amin? Matagal din tayong hindi nagkita ah. Busy na kasi kayo masiyado. Balitaan mo naman ako. Tara…" anyaya ni Haruko kay Sakuragi.

"O sige ba…" sagot ni Sakuragi. _sa isip niya…"Yes! Buti nalang inaya niya ko! Maaaya ko na rin siya!"_

_Sa loob ng bahay nila Haruko…_

"O Sakuragi, anong gusto mong inumin?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Ah, juice na lang." nahihiyang saad ni Sakuragi.

"O, eto na o." abot ni Haruko ng juice kay Sakuragi.

"Salamat ah." sagot ni Sakuragi.

"O ano? Kamusta naman kayo? Okay na ba yung recordings niyo para sa album?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Okay naman kami. Tapos na ung recordings. Aayusin na lang ng EMI tapos ire-release na siya mga next year." Sagot ni Sakuragi. _Sa isip niya ay…"Hay, pano ko kaya mauumpisahan? Tanong ng tanong si Haruko eh."_

"Ah, ganun ba? Si… Rukawa? Okay lang ba siya?" nahihiyang tanong ni Haruko.

"Okay lang siya.:" inis na sagot ni Sakuragi. _sa isip niya ay… "Ano ba yan! Si Puti na naman ang topic!"_

"Ah, okay." saad ni Haruko.

"Ahmm.. Haruko… May gusto sana akong itanong sa iyo." saad ni Sakuragi.

"Ano yun?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Ahhh.. Pwede bang ano… Ung ano… Kwan eh… Este ano…" magulong sagot ni Sakuragi. Nahihiya siya.

"Sakuragi… Okay ka lang ba?" tanong muli ni Haruko.

"Pwede ba kitang maayang mag-date? Tayong dalawa?" nahihiyang tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Friendly date? O sige ba!" saad ni Haruko.

_Sa isip ni Sakuragi..."Huwaat! Friendly date! Sabagay, pwede na rin kesa naman walang date."_

"Oh pano, sige bukas na lang. Sunduin mo na lang ako dito bukas." Saad ni Haruko.

"Ah okay… see you tomorrow! Ba-bye!" saad ni Sakuragi.

_Sa apartment nila Sakuragi…_

"O ano? Pumayag ba?" sabay na tanong nila Mitsui at Ryota.

"Ahmmm… Oo, pumayag! Tuwang-tuwa nga siya at naimbitahan ko siya! Gustung-gusto niya! May lovers date kami!" pagsisinungaling ni Sakuragi dahil ayaw niyang malaman nila na friendly date lang ang gusto ni Haruko.

"Talaga ah! Congrats sayo!" saad ni Mitsui.

_Kinabukasan…_

"Excited na ko! Masosolo ko na din si Haruko my labs!" sigaw ni Sakuragi.

"O aba, excited na excited ang gunggong…" bulong nila Mitsui at Ryota.

"Yipee.. I think I'm in love… I think I'm in love…" pakanta pang saad ni Sakuragi habang patungo sa banyo upang maligo.

_Nagtungo na si Sakuragi sa bahay nila Haruko…_

"tok,tok,tok!" katok ni Sakuragi.

_Lumabas na si Haruko…_

"Sakuragi! Tara na ba?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Ahmmm… Oo, Haruko." nahihiyang sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Pwede bang sa amusement park tayo magpunta? Ang tagal ko na kasing hindi nakakapunta dun eh!" tanong muli ni Haruko.

"Ah, oo ba!" saad ni Sakuragi.

_Sa amusement park…_

"Haruko… gusto mo ba ng ice cream?" tanong ni Sakuragi.

"O sige!" sagot ni Haruko.

_Nagtungo na sila sa ice cream parlor._

"Mamang Intsik! Pabili nga ho ng dalawang chocolate ice cream!" sigaw ni Sakuragi sa tindero.

"Hoy ikaw lalake ka! Sinisigaw mo ako malapit lang naman ako sayo!" galit na saad ng tindero.

"Pasiyensiya na po, masaya lang ako. Hehehe…" paumanhin ni Sakuragi.

"Uyyy… Kaya naman pala ikaw masaya kasi kasama mo maganda mong girlfriend." tudyo ng tindero kay Sakuragi.

"Hehehe… Mukha ba kaming mag-on Manong? Hehehe…" namumulang sagot ni Sakuragi sabay lingon kay Haruko kung nariring nito.

"Hahaha… Oo…" sagot ng tindero.

"O sige manong maraming salamat sa inyo! Hehehe…" saad ni Sakuragi habang patungo kay Haruko.

"O, Sakuragi! Bakit parang ang saya mo?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Ah, wala naman Haruko!" sagot ni Sakuragi habang nagkakamot sa batok.

"Sakuragi! Punta tayo dun sa may isang booth!" anyaya ni Haruko.

"O sige ba!" sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Tira ka na Sakuragi!" saad ni Haruko.

"Oo ba!" sagot ni Sakuragi sabay tutok ng laruang baril sa target.

"Wow! Ang galing mo naman Sakuragi!" manghang saad ni Haruko.

"Hehehe… Hindi naman masyado!" pa-humble na saad ni Sakuragi.

"Wow! Ang ganda ng prize natin! Teddy bear!" saad ni Haruko.

"Para sayo yan Haruko." seryosong saad ni Sakuragi.

"Para… Para sakin? Talaga? Hindi mo ba ito ibibigay sa nililigawan mo?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Ahmmm…" saad ni Sakuragi. _sa isip niya ay… "Ikaw nga yun eh! Haruko my labs!"_

_Lumipas ang mga oras…_

"Salamat ah! Hmm… mag-gagabi na pala! Nag-enjoy ako Sakuragi! Salamat ah!" saad ni Haruko.

"Hayyy… ang bilis naman ng oras! Di ko man lang nasabi kay Haruko my labs na labs ko siya!" bulong ni Sakuragi.

"Ha? Ano yun Sakuragi?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Ahmmm… wala sabi ko ang tagal lumaki ng abs ko!" palusot ni Sakuragi.

"Tara na! Uwi na tayo!" anyaya ni Haruko._JHHHJh_

_Naka-uwi na si Sakuragi ngunit malungkot siya dahil di niya naamin kay Haruko ang feelings niya…_

"O! Kamusta tsong? Nasolo mo ba? Kayo na ba?" tanong ni Ryota.

"Hindi nga eh! Hindi pa kami!" sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Torpe." pang-aasar ni Rukawa.

"Ano ba naman yan! Ang hina mo!" biro ni Mitsui.

"Tama na yan tsong! Busted na nga yung tao inaasar mo pa! Nyahhahahah!" pang-aasar din ni Ryota.

"Hoy! Hindi pa ko busted noh!" galit na saad ni Sakuragi.

"Eh, ano?" tanong ni Mitsui.

"Basta! May henyo bang naba-busted! Ako pa! Hehehe…" pagmamayabang na naman ni Sakuragi.

"Yabang!" sabay na saad nina Rukawa, Mitsui at Ryota.

_Natulog na ang magkakaibigan habang iniisip pa rin ni Sakuragi si Haruko… Hindi nagtagal ay nakatulog na rin ang kawawang si Sakuragi…_


	6. Love Life: Unexpected Encounter

CHAPTER 6: Love Life: The Unexpected Encounter

_Sa apartment nila Sakuragi..._

"Haayyy... Grabe! Nakakapagod pala gumawa ng album! Sana maganda ang kalabasan..." saad ni Mitsui.

"Oo nga! Grabe pala noh!" sang-ayon ni Ryota.

"Don't yah worry mga tols! Maganda kalalabasan niyan noh! Eh ang ganda ganda ng boses at ang gwapings gwapings ng vocalist niyo eh! Hahahahaha..." pagmamayabang ni Sakuragi habang nakapamewang.

"Hayy.. Gunggong..." bulong ni Rukawa.

"Heh! Tumigil ka nga diyan Rukawa! Shutting up!" asar na saad ni Sakuragi.

"Tama na nga yan mga tol! Ano kaya kung mag-mall tayo? Para naman makakita tayo ng mga chicks!" anyaya ni Ryota.

"Oo ba! Maganda yan ah!" sang-ayon ni Mitsui.

"Tama ka kulotzki! Ang galing mo!" pang-aasar ni Sakuragi.

"Grrrrr... Gunggong!" inis na saad din ni Ryota.

"Kayo na lang." saad ni Rukawa.

"Ayaw mo sumama?" tanong ni Mitsui.

"Hahaha! Natatakot lang yan lumabas! Baka daw masunog ang balat niya! Hahahah!" pang-iinis ni Sakuragi.

"Heh, hambog." saad ni Rukawa.

"O sige, tara na tol! Tayong tatlo na lang!" saad ni Ryota.

_Sa mall..._

"Wow! Chicks!" sigaw ni Ryota sa magandang babaeng dumaan sa harap nila.

"Hehehe..." sabay na tawa nila Mitsui at Sakuragi.

"Tara tol! Video karera tayo!" anyaya ni Sakuragi.

"Anong video karera! Gunggong! Wala dito nun! Sugal yun! Baka video games! Sa may Quantum! Nyahahaha!" nang-aasar na sagot ni Mitsui.

"Grrr..! Pareho na yun!" naiinis na saad ni Sakuragi.

"Hahahahah!" sabay na tawa nila Mitsui at Ryota.

"Tara na nga! Bilis!" sigaw ni Sakuragi.

_Pumunta na sa Quantum ang magkakaibigan at nagsimula ng maglaro nang biglang…_

"Aray!" sigaw ng babaeng nabangga ni Mitsui.

"Ay sorry miss ah! Di ko sinasadya talaga! Pasiyensya na!" paumanhin ni Mitsui sa babae. "Teka, Aira! Ikaw ba yan!" tanong ni Mitsui.

"Paano mo nalaman ang pangalan ko?" nagtatakang tanong ni Aira..

"Hindi mo ba ko natatandaan? Ako 'to! Si Mitsui! Classmate mo nung High School!" sagot ni Mitsui.

"Mi--- Mitsui! Ikaw nga ba yan! Kamusta na?" tanong ni Aira.

"Okay naman ako! Ikaw? Sinong kasama mo dito?" sagot ni Mitsui.

"Okay naman ako. Ako lang mag-isa. Eh, ikaw?" sagot ni Aira.

"Kasama ko mga kaibigan ko-- eto na pala sila, Sakuragi,Ryota, si Aira high school classmate and friend ko." pakilala ni Mitsui.

"Hello!" bati ni Sakuragi.

"Hi Miss Aira!" bati din ni Ryota.

"Hello, o pano, kailangan ko nang umalis eh. Bye na ha." paalam ni Aira.

"Teka, pwede ko bang kunin ang cell number mo? Para naman magkakwentuhan tayo sa text/ tawag." tanong ni Mitusi.

"Ah, sige ba. Eto o--." binigay na ni Aira ang cell number niya. "Bye na ha! May pupuntahan pa kasi ako. Bye, nice meeting you Sakuragi, Ryota!" paalam muli ni Aira.

"Okay..." saad ni Mitsui.

"Hoy Mitsui! Tara na! Uwi na rin tayo!" anyaya ni Sakuragi.

"Oo nga, tara na." sang-ayon ni Ryota.

"Okay, tara na." saad ni Mitsui.

_Umuwi na ang magkakaibigan... Hindi makalimutan ni Mitsui ang muling pagkikita nila ni Aira-- ang babaeng kanyang unang minahal simula pa noong high school pa lang sila. Hanggang sa kanyang pagtulog ay iniisip pa rin niya ito. Si Aira ay kanyang kaklase simula nung 1st year high school haggang 4th year high school. Mula pa noon ay minahal na niya ito, si Aira ay isang maganda at palaban na babae. Dahil sa mga katangian ni Aira, napamahal siya kay Mitsui._

Pagbabalik sa Nakaraan

_Ang hindi malilimutang unang pagkikita nina Mitsui at Aira…_

Unang araw ng klase ni Mitsui bilang isang High School Freshman. May nakita siyang isang babaeng pinagkaka-isahan ng isang grupo ng mga lalaki…

"Hoy Miss Taray! Ang yabang mo ah! Freshman ka lang!" sigaw ng isang matangkad na lalaki.

"Eh ano ngayon! Akala niyo kung sino kayo ah! Mga panget!" mayabang na sigaw ng babae.

"Aba't! Ang yabang mo talaga Miss Sungit! Eh ano kaya kung halikan kita diyan!" sigaw ng isang matabang lalaki.

"Sige nga! Hoooo!" kantiyaw ng mga ibang lalaki sa grupo.

"Mga ungas! Kung pinagsasasapak ko kayo diyan!" sigaw muli ng babae.

"Whoo! Matapang talaga 'to mga tsong!" sigaw muli ng matabang lalaki.

"Halikan mo na yan tol!" sigaw ng isang kalbong lalaki.

"Ah, sige! Subukan niyo! Uubusin ko mga lahi ninyo! Mga ungas 'tong mga 'to!" galit na sigaw ng babae.

KRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

"Pasalamat ka Miss Taray at nag-bell na!" sigaw ng isang mahaba ang buhok na lalaki,

"Mas magpasalamat ka long hair na bulok ka! Kung hindi nag-bell baka ubos na buhok mo ngayon!" sigaw ng babae.

"Hintayin mo kami sa susunod! Siguradong hindi ka na makakapag-salita kapag hinalikan kita!" sigaw ng matabang lalaki.

_Umalis na ang grupo ng mga lalaki at naiwang mag-isa ang babae… Nilapitan siya ni Mitsui…_

"Ahhmm… Hello Miss. Okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni Mitsui.

"Sino ka ba! Baka isa ka lang sa kanila." sabi ng babae hanggang hindi na niya mapigilang umiyak.

"Ah, eh. Huwag kang umiyak Miss. Hindi ako isa sa kanila. Freshman din ako. Pareho tayo." sagot ni Mitsui.

"Talaga?" saad ng babae habang umiiyak pa rin.

"Oo, huwag ka nang umiyak Miss. Gagantihan natin yung mga gunggong na yun." saad ni Mitsui.

"Bakit ganun? Kahit nung grade school pa lang din ako, walang gustong makipag-kaibigan sa akin. Lahat sila inaaway ako. Mayabang daw ang dating ko. Inaaamin ko mataray ako pero panlabas ko lang yun kasi natatakot akong unang lumapit sa mga tao…" umiiyak na saad ng babae.

"Okay lang yun, kalimutan mo na yun." saad ni Mitsui upang paga-anin ang loob ng babae.

"Mahirap kalimutan eh. Pinilit ko na nga lang magpaka-tapang para hindi nila ako apihin eh. Gusto ko na talaga umiyak kanina. Kaso ayokong makita nilang umiiyak ako, na mahina ako." malungkot na saad ng babae.

"Tahan na… Gusto mo, pwede tayong maging magkaibigan. Ako nga pala si Mitsui, ikaw? Anong pangalan mo? Anong section ka nga pala?" tanong ni Mistui sa babae.

"Ako si… ako si Aira. Section VII-B. Ikaw?" tanong ni Aira.

"Talaga! Magkaklase pala tayo! So ano, halika na! Baka mapagalitan tayo ng teacher! First day of classes pa naman!" anyaya ni Mitsui.

"Halika na… Salamat ha Mitsui… Ang bait mo…" naluluhang saad ni Aira.

"O, ano ka ba! Huwag ka nang umiyak! Okay na diba! Halika na Aira!" anyaya muli ni Mitsui.

"Okay…" saad ni Aira.

_Simula noon ay naging magkaibigan na sila Mitsui at Aira. Naging tagapag-tanggol ni Aira si Mitsui. Sa mga panahong magkasama sila, hindi napigilan ni Mitsui ang mahulog kay Aira. Hanggang sa maghiwalay na sila dahil magkaiba sila ng papasukan sa College._

_Sa kasalukuyan… Nakatulog na din si Mitsui matapos ang mahaba-habang pag-iisip sa kanyang first love na si Aira… _


	7. Love Life: Ryota' s Match

CHAPTER 6: Love Life: Ryota Finds his Match

_Habang inaayos pa ang kanilang album, ang Shohoku Band ay wala pa gaanong ginagawa. Si Sakuragi ay papunta- punta lang kina Haruko, si Rukawa ay nasa bahay lang at tahimik na nag-gigitara, si Mitsui ay palaging busy sa pagtawag at pagte-text kay Aira at si Ryota ay palabas-labas upang makakita ng magagandang chicks at nakikipag-date._

_Isang umaga, kakagising lang ni Ryota upang bumili ng kanilang almusal sa labas, nang makasalubong niya si Ayako, ang kanilang landlady na manang kung manamit. Si Ayako ay kasing-taon lamang nila Ryota ngunit Manang ang tawag sa kanya nina Sakuragi at Ryota dahil sa kanyang konserbatibong pananamit at manang na style._

"O, Hi Manang Ayako! Good morning! Kamusta?" nang-iinis na bati ni Ryota kay Ayako.

"Alam mo, kanina maganda na ung araw ko eh! Kaso ngayong nakasalubong kita, biglang dumilim! Parang biglang may lumabas na kampon ng kadiliman. So, itatanong mo pa ba kung kamusta ako?" naiinis na saad ni Ayako.

"Hey, easy ka lang! Hindi naman ako nakikipag-away ah. In fairness mukhang blooming ka ngayon ah, hindi ka na mukhang bombing! Hahaha…" pang-aasar ni Ryota.

"Ha-ha-ha! Very funny Ryota. Pwede ba, kung wala kang magawa sa buhay mo, magpakabulok ka na lang diyan sa loob ng apartment! Hindi yung gagala-gala ka, baka mahuli ka ng city pound! Umaga pa naman!" ganting-asar ni Ayako.

"Actually, hindi naman ako nagpapatawa eh. I'm just praising you. Sige na nga, bye Manang Ayako! Hahaha…" saad ni Ryota habang naka-ngisi kay Ayako.

"Bwiset! Hmpf!" asar na sigaw ni Ayako.

_Inis na inis si Ayako kay Ryota dahil araw-araw nalang na ginawa ng Diyos ay inaasar siya ni Ryota. Ewan ba niya, mabait naman sa ibang babae si Ryota ngunit pag sa kanya ay iniinis siya. Siguro dahil hindi siya katulad ng ibang babae na sexy at stylish kung manamit_

"Eh sa hindi ako ganun eh! Pero hintayin mo lang Ryota, kapag nag-iba ako ng style, siguradong tutulo ang laway mo. At kapag naghabol ka,busted ka kagad!" saad ni Ayako sa sarili.

_Si Ryota naman ay tuwang-tuwa dahil nainis niya si Ayako, ewan ba niya. Para kasing para sa kanya ay masarap makitang naiinis si Ayako. Mabait naman siya sa ibang babae, hindi niya lang malaman kung bakit trip niyang asarin si Ayako. Hindi naman dahil manang ito manamit, dahil kahit manang ito manamit ay maganda naman ito. Hindi lang lumalabas dahil hindi ito nag-aayos._

_Sa apartment…_

"Hoy, Ryota! Ang tagal mo naman bumili! Gutom na gutom na kami! Alam mo naman na hindi ako pwedeng magutom! Dahil hindi gumagana ang utak ko kapag gutom ako!" Sigaw ni Sakuragi.

"Wala ka naman talagang utak." Bulong ni Rukawa.

"Heh! Shutting up nga Rukawa! Magtigil ka! Pangahas!" galit na sigaw ni Sakuragi.

"Gunggong…" saad ni Rukawa.

"Tama na nga, umagang-umaga!" saway ni Mitsui. "Bakit nga ba ang tagal mo Ryota? Siguro nang-chicks ka na naman!" dagdag ni Mitsui.

"Hindi noh! Nakasalubong ko kasi si Manang! Hahaha!" sagot ni Ryota.

"Inasar mo na naman noh?" tanong ni Mitsui.

"Oo! Ako pa!" sagot ni Ryota.

"Tsk… Ang sama mo talaga!" saad ni Sakuragi.

"Whoo! Ikaw nga unang tumawag na manang dun eh! Gumaya lang ako!" sagot ni Ryota.

"At least ako tumigil na! Ikaw patuloy pa rin!" ganting sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Oo nga naman Ryota, itigil mo na yan. Matagal na rin tayong nakatira dito, ganun din katagal mo nang inaasar si Ayako." Saad ni Mitsui.

"Eh sa masarap siyang asarin eh! Nakakatawa siya kapag nagagalit! Hahaha!" saad ni Ryota habang tumatawa.

"Baka naman in love ka sa kanya." Saad ni Rukawa.

"Oo nga! For the first time tumama ka din Rukawa!" saad din ni Sakuragi.

"Gunggong." Ganti ni Rukawa.

"Brad naman, ako in love kay Manang Ayako? No way! Eh mukhang manang yun noh!" saad ni Ryota.

"Asus, baka nga in love ka!" sigaw ni Mitsui.

"Heh! Basta no way! Type ko lang talaga---" naputol na saad ni Ryota.

"Ayun! Eh type mo pala eh!" kantiyaw ni Sakuragi.

"Hindi pa kasi tapos eh! Type ko lang siyang asarin!" patuloy ni Ryota.

"O siya, siya! Tingnan na lang natin…" makahulugang saad ni Mitsui.

"Tingnan ang alin?" tanong ni Ryota.

"Basta.: sagot ni Mitsui.

"Whatever!" saad ni Ryota.

_Ewan ba ni Ryota kung bakit parang napikon siya sa sinabi ng mga kabarkada niya--- na in love daw siya kay Ayako! Dati rati naman ay hindi siya mabilis mapikon, siya pa nga ang nang-mimikon. Pero ngayon ay parang sobrang affected siya. Bakit nga kaya? Totoo nga bang inlove siya kay Ayako?_

"No way! Never!" sigaw ni Ryota.

"Hoy! Parang kang timang! Nagsasalita ka ng mag-isa! Adik ka ba!" tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Ah, wala! Hindi ako adik noh!" sagot ni Ryota. "May iniisip lang ako." Dagdag pa niya.

"Hmmmm… mukhang---" naputol na saad ni Mitsui.

"Mukhang ano?" tanong ni Ryota.

"Secret." Nakangising sagot ni Mitsui.

"Ikaw talaga Mitsui, masiyado kang maraming instinct!" puna ni Ryota.

"Basta. Malalaman mo rin kung anong sinasabi ko pagdating ng tamang oras." Saad ni Mitsui.

"Maiba tayo, kamusta na nga pala yung maganda mong kaibigan na si Aira?" tanong ni Ryota.

"Ayun, okay lang naman siya. Maganda pa rin." Nakangiting saad ni Mitsui.

"Pwede ko kaya siyang ligawan?" tanong ni Ryota. Sinusubok lang niya si Mitsui dahil alam niyang may gusto ito sa dalaga.

"Hoy, huwag mong malapitan si Aira ah! Babanatan kita!" sigaw ni Ryota.

"Uy, mukhang in love ang pare ko ah. May gusto ka kay Aira noh?" nakangising tanong ni Ryota.

"Ehem!" nasamid si Mitsui. "Wala noh, kaibigan ko lang yun, kaklase ko kasi siya mula 1st year high school hanggang 4th year high school." Saad niya.

"Asus, diyan naman nagsisimula yan eh! From friends to lovers!" saad ni Ryota.

"Ah, basta." Putol ni Mitsui sa usapan nila.

"O sige na nga, hindi na kung hindi. Labas lang ako ah!" paalam ni Ryota.

"Sus, pupuntahan mo lang si Ayako at aasarin eh." Saad ni Mitsui.

"Hehehe…" lumabas si Ryota nang tumatawa.

_Sa labas, nakita ni Ryota si Ayako na nagbabasa ng libro… Nilapitan niya ito… _

"Hi!" bati ni Ryota.

"Hi ka pa diyan! Mang-aasar ka lang!" nakasimangot na saad ni Ayako.

"Ito naman, hindi naman masiyado noh." Saad ni Ryota.

"Pwede ba, tantanan mo na ko! Bakit ba ako na lang lagi ang nakikita mo? Baka palayasin kita diyan sa apartment ko!" sigaw ni Ayako.

"Hey, cool ka lang. Di kita aasarin pramis. Wala lang akong magawa sa loob eh." Sagot ni Ryota.

"Wala kang magawa kaya mangungulit ka." Saad ni Ayako.

"Hindi na nga eh! Diba tinatanong mo kung bakit kita palaging inaasar?" tanong ni Ryota.

"Oo. Alam ko na kung bakit. Kasi baduy at manang ako manamit. Hindi tulad ng mga---" naputol na saad ni Ayako.

"Hindi." Putol ni Ryota sa sasabihin ni Ayako. "Kasi pano ba naman, nung una kaming nagpunta dito, tinarayan mo agad ako! Ako kagad yung nakita mo. Ayan tuloy inasar na kita. Ang init kasi nang dugo mo sakin eh." Paliwanag ni Ryota.

"Eh kasi po, mainit lang yung ulo ko nun." Saad ni Ayako.

"Bakit may 'PO'?" tanong ni Ryota. "Mas matanda ka sakin noh!" nang-aasar na saad ni Ryota.

"Ayan ka nanaman!" sigaw ni Ayako.

"Joke lang naman. High blood ka masiyado! Puso mo!" nakatawang saad ni Ryota.

"Heh, nakaka-asar ka kase!" saad ni Ayako.

"Hehehe… Sige na nga! Peace na tayo!" saad ni Ryota.

"Asa ka pa, pagkatapos mo kong asar-asarin makikipagpeace ka! In your dreams!" mataray na saad ni Ayako.

"Sus, ito naman! Peace na tayo!" pilit ni Ryota.

"Okay, okay! Matahimik ka lang! Ang ingay mo! Nakitang nagbabasa ako eh!" saad ni Ayako.

"Basta, peace na tayo ah! Hehehe…" saad ni Ryota.

"Whatever!" sigaw ni Ayako.

_Hindi malaman ni Ryota kung anong ispirito ang pumasok sa kanya at nakipag-bati siya kay Ayako. Marahil ay sawa na siya sa araw-araw na away nila ng dalaga. Tuwang-tuwa siya at bati na sila ni Ayako. Bakit nga kaya?_

_Si Ayako naman ay hindi mapigilang ngumiti dahil bati na sila ni Ryota. Parang ang gaan sa loob. Tuwang-tuwa siya dahil magkaibigan na sila ng binata._

"Mabait naman pala ang lokong 'yon!" saad niya sa sarili.

_Nang mag-gabi na ay hindi pa rin mawala sa isip ni Ryota si Ayako. At ganun din si Ayako, hindi rin maalis sa isip niya si Ryota. Nakatulog silang nasa isip ang isa't isa. _


	8. Love Life: Sakuragi's Confession

CHAPTER 8: Love Life: Sakuragi's Confession

_Sa araw-araw na pagpunta ni Sakuragi kay Haruko at sa araw-araw na nakikita niya ang dalaga, lalo lamang nahuhulog ang loob niya. Sa tingin niya ay hindi lamang pagkagusto ang nararamdaman niya kay Haruko, ito na siguro ang tinatawag nilang "true love"._

"Mahal ko na siguro siya… Pero paano ko naman sasabihin sa kanya? Ang alam ko ay kay Rukawa siya may gusto. At kaibigan lang ang turing niya sa akin. Ano bang gagawin ko Mitchi?" seryosong pagtatapat ni Sakuragi kay Mitsui.

_Sa lahat ng kabarkada niya, kay Mitsui lang siya nakakapagsabi ng problema niya. Dahil si Rukawa ay may sariling mundo at si Ryota naman ay laging ginagawang biro ang mga seryosong bagay. Alam niyang minsan ay ganun siya, pero hindi sa pagkakataong iyon, para sa kanya ay hindi kayang daanin sa tawa ang bagay na iyon._

"Tsk… Mahirap nga yan. Pero bakit hindi mo subukang magtapat? Malay mo, malay natin kung gusto ka din pala ni Haruko. At malay mo, hindi na niya gusto si Rukawa. Hindi natin masasabi kung hindi susubukan Sakuragi." payo ni Mitsui.

"Eh pano kung hindi pala? Pano kung layuan niya ko pagkatapos kong magtapat? Hindi ko kaya yun Mitchi." Saad ni Sakuragi.

"Kaya nga susubukan eh. At kung talagang mahal mo siya, kakayanin mo. You'll never know if you don't know how to take risks. Kailangan mong maging matapang Sakuragi. At saka kung hindi ka man niya gusto, all you should do is let go. If you really love someone, you need to accept everything. Even if everything means letting go." Seryosong paliwanag ni Mitsui.

"Siguro nga tama ka Mitchi. Hahanap na lang ako ng magandang timing para sabihin sa kanya. At kung hindi man niya ako gusto, lalayo na lang ako sa kanya." Seryosong saad ni Sakuragi.

"Ganyan nga Sakuragi. Teka, may naisip ako!" saad ni Mitsui.

"Ano 'yon?" tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Ano kaya bago ka magtapat sa kanya, haranahin natin siya. Imbitahan mo siya dito sa atin. Tapos tutugtog tayo para sa kanya." Sagot ni Mitsui.

"Oo nga noh! Pero pumayag naman kaya yung dalawa?" tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Oo naman! Magkakabarkada parin naman tayo! Basta, imibitahan mo nalang siya. Ako na ang bahala sa lahat. " sagot ni Mitsui.

"Kailan naman kaya?" tanong muli ni Sakuragi.

"Bukas. Wala naman kaming lakad bukas eh." Sagot ni Mitsui.

"Salamat Micthi. Kaibigan ka talaga! O sige, pupuntahan ko na siya. Sana pumayag siya!" saad ni Sakuragi sabay labas.

"Good luck pre!" sigaw ni Mitsui.

_Pumunta na si Sakuragi sa bahay nila Haruko…_

"Hi Haruko." Bati ni Sakuragi.

"Hello Sakuragi. Tuloy ka." Anyaya ni Haruko.

"Ahmmm… Haruko… P-pwede ka bang ano…" paputol-putol na saad ni Sakuragi.

"Pwedeng ano?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Ano… Pwede ba kitang ayain bukas?" tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Saan ba?" balik na tanong ni Haruko.

"Sa may amin. May papakita lang ako sa iyo bukas." Sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Sa inyo lang pala eh. O sige ba. Anong oras ba? Ako nalang ba pupunta sa inyo?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Ah, oo. Kung pwede sana. Mga 6:00 ng gabi." Sagot ni Sakuragi. "Okay lang ba?" tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Okay lang naman. Ano ba yung ipapakita mo?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Basta. Punta ka ha! Hihintayin kita Haruko. Sana makarating ka." Seryosong saad ni Sakuragi. "O sige, bye na." paalam ni Sakuragi sabay labas ng bahay nila Haruko.

"Okay sige." Saad ni Haruko.

_Nagtataka si Haruko kung bakit parang ang seryoso ni Sakuragi. Hindi naman ganun si Sakuragi, palagi pa nga itong tumatawa at nakangiti. Ngunit kanina ay hindi man lang niya ito nakitang ngumiti at tumawa._

"Bakit kaya? May problema kaya siya? Sana naman wala…" saad ni Haruko sa sarili.

_Si Sakuragi naman ay kinakabahan sa mangyayari bukas. Umuwi siyang kabado…_

"O, ano? Pumayag ba?" tanong ni Mitsui.

"Oo." Sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Bakit ganyan itsura mo? Para kang hindi masaya." Puna ni Mitsui.

"Kinakabahan kasi ako eh." Sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Huwag kang mag-alala. Akong bahala bukas. Relax ka lang diyan." Saad ni Mitsui.

_Kahit nang mag-gabi na ay hindi pa rin mapakali si Sakuragi. Kinakabahan siya sa magiging reaksiyon ni Haruko sa pagtatapat niya bukas. Nakatulog siyang may kaba sa dibdib…_

_Kinabukasan…_

_Habang nanananghalian ang magkakabarkada…_

"Mitchi, ano okay na ba?" tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Okay na okay na tol." Sagot ni Mitsui.

"Oo nga. Alam na namin ang happenings mamayang gabi." Singit ni Ryota.

"Salamat mga tol ah. Eh, ikaw Rukawa, okay lang ba sayo?" tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Ayos lang." sagot ni Rukawa.

"Salamat talaga sa inyo." Saad ni Sakuragi.

_Kinagabihan…_

_Handa na ang banda sa kanilang tugtog para kay Haruko. Si Sakuragi naman ay hindi pa rin mapakali. Ilang minuto na lang at dadating na si Haruko._

"Goodluck satin mga tol. Sana magustuhan niya 'to." Saad ni Sakuragi.

_tok, tok, tok…_

_Dumating na si Haruko._

"Pasok ka Haruko!" sigaw ni Sakuragi.

"1,2,3 go." Senyas ni Sakuragi sa mga kabarkada.

"Sakuragi ano---" putol na saad ni Haruko.

"Para sayo 'to Haruko. Ang title nito ay 'Superhero'." Saad ni Sakuragi bago magsimulang kumanta.

_Nagsimula nang tumugtog ang banda…_

pano kung ayaw mong tumingin

pano kung ayaw mong makinig

may magagawa pa ba kaya upang mapansin mo ako

lahat ng lakas ko ay ibibigay todo

dahil ako ang iyong superhero, superhero...

ahhhh... ahhhhh... ahhhhh...

pano kung di ka naman maniwala

ikaw nga siguro ang bahala

basta't ako'y naririto para sayo nakahandang sumalo

lahat tatalunin ko para sayo dahil ako ang iyong

superhero (4x)...

lilipad tayo ng super powers ko, ohh..

at sabay kong itatanong sa'yo kung mahal mo pa ba ako...

ako ang iyong superhero(3x)...

superhero, superhero...

_Natapos na ang kanta…_

"O, pano Sakuragi. Alis na kami. Goodluck sayo ha." Saad ni Mitsui.

"Oo nga. Kaya mo yan." Saad ni Ryota.

"Goodluck." Saad ni Rukawa.

"Salamat." Sagot ni Sakuragi.

_Umalis na ang tatlo, naiwan sina Haruko at Sakuragi…_

"Ano bang meron Sakuragi?" naguguluhang tanong ni Haruko.

"Halika, dun tayo sa kusina." Anyaya ni Sakuragi.

"B-Bakit?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Basta." Saad ni Sakuragi sabay hatak kay Haruko.

_Sa kusina…_

"Ano bang meron Sakuragi ha?" tanong ulit ni Haruko.

"Kain na muna tayo. Mamaya ko na sasabihin sayo." Seryosong saad ni Sakuragi.

"O-Okay." Sagot ni Haruko.

_Pagkatapos kumain…_

"Ano? Sasabihin mo na ba kung anong meron? Bakit kayo tumugtog kanina pagdating ko?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Dahil iyon ang kanta ko para sayo Haruko." Sagot ni Sakuragi.

"H-ha?" naguguluhan na talaga si Haruko.

"Kanta ko sa iyo yun. Dahil…" putol na saad ni Sakuragi.

"Dahil ano?" tanong ni Haruko.

"Dahil mahal kita Haruko. Simula pa lang nung una kitang nakita, nagustuhan na kita. At nang makilala kita, nahulog ang loob ko sayo. Alam kong hindi ako ang gusto mo, dahil si Rukawa ang gusto mo. Pero, okay lang sakin yun. Wala akong pakielam dun, basta ang alam ko mahal kita. At sana, pagbibigyan mo kong… ligawan ka." Saad ni Sakuragi. Hindi siya makatingin nang diretso kay Haruko.

"Sakuragi…" hindi makapaniwalang saad ni Haruko.

"Kung hindi mo matatanggap ang sinabi ko, okay lang Haruko. Handa akong lumayo muna, pero maghihintay ako kung kailan mo ko pababalikin. Kahit gaano pa katagal yun Haruko, hihintayin ko ang sagot mo." Saad ni Sakuragi.

"H-hindi pa ako handa Sakuragi. Hindi naman sa hindi kita gusto pero…" putol na saad ni Haruko.

"Naiintindihan kita Haruko. Alam kong kaibigan pa lang ng tingin mo sa akin. Pero sana, pag-isipan mo. Maghihintay naman ako Haruko." Saad ni Sakuragi.

"Sakuragi…" saad ni Haruko.

"O, sige Haruko. Umuwi ka na, nasabi ko na sayo ang nararamdaman ko. Sana, makapag-isip ka at pumayag kang manligaw ako. Bye na Haruko. Salamat dahil dumating ka. Bibigyan kita ng oras para mag-isip. Hindi muna ako magpapakita sa iyo. Lalayo muna ako." Saad ni Sakuragi.

"S-Sakuragi. Hindi ko alam kung anong isasagot ko. Ayokong paasahin ka sa hindi ako siguradong bagay. Hindi pa ako handa. Ayokong masaktan ka ng dahil sa akin." Saad ni Haruko.

"Wala akong pakielam Haruko. Basta, maghihintay ako. Hindi ako aasang mamahalin mo ako kaaad. Pero sana, buksan mo ang puso mo para sa ibang taong nagmamahal sayo. Huwag mo sanang ilaan ang puso mo sa isang taong hindi ka naman mahal." Saad ni Sakuragi.

"Bahala na Sakuragi." tanging saad ni Haruko sabay labas ng apartment.

_Naiwang mag-isa si Sakuragi. Malungkot siya dahil sa mga sinabi ni Haruko. Pero maghihintay siya, ayaw niyang mawala ang babaeng pinakamamahal niya. Dahil ang tunay na pag-ibig ay mahirap pakawalan. At alam niyang ang nararamdaman niya para kay Haruko ay tunay na pag-ibig..._

_Dumating ang tatlo…_

"Anong nangyari Sakuragi?" tanong ni Mitsui.

"Okay ba? Kayo na ba?" tanong ni Ryota.

"Hindi. Hindi pa daw siya handa. Pero sinabi ko sa kanyang maghihintay ako sa sagot niya." Sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Pasakit lang ang mga babae." Saad ni Rukawa.

"Hindi yan totoo Rukawa. Dahil kapag nahanap mo na ang babaeng pinakamamahalin mo, sigurado akong magbabago ang pananaw mo." Sagot ni Sakuragi.

_Hindi man masaya, okay na rin iyon para kay Sakuragi. At least nasabi niya ang nararamdaman niya. At pinangako niyang maghihintay siya sa sagot ni Haruko. Kahit gaano pa katagal iyon..._

"Ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko Haruko. Walang kahit na sino ang pwedeng pumalit sa iyo." Saad ni Sakuragi bago siya natulog.


	9. Love Life: Rukawa's Past

**CHAPTER 9: Love Life: Rukawa's Past**

* * *

"_Hindi yan totoo Rukawa. Dahil kapag nahanap mo na ang babaeng pinakamamahalin mo, sigurado akong magbabago ang pananaw mo."_

Hindi makatulog si Rukawa, paulit-ulit na bumabalik sa kanya ang mga katagang binitawan ni Sakuragi, para bang sirang plakang hindi tumitigil. Kung kaya't lumabas siya upang magpahangin…

Ngunit sadyang hindi niya makalimutan ang sinabi ng gunggong na si Sakuragi.

"Gunggong talaga…" bulong ni Rukawa.

Nagdesisyon siyang maglakad, at dinala siya ng kanyang mga paa sa isang park, naupo siya sa swing…

Tumingala siya sa kalangitan na punong puno ng mga bituin… sa kanyang pagtitig sa nagniningning na mga bituin ay unti-unting nanumbalik ang isang masaklap na parte sa kanyang nakaraan…

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

Nandoon sila ngayon ng kanyang kasintahan sa isang malawak na field... nakahiga sa damuhan at pinagmamasdan ang magagandang mga bituin sa kalangitan. Napakasaya ni Rukawa nang gabing iyon, sapagkat kapiling na naman niya ang kanyang mahal na si Shizuka Kurusaki. Si Shizuka ay kanyang kasintahan, kaibigan na niya ito simula pa noong siya ay bata. Hanggang sa maramdaman niyang mahal na niya ito kung kaya't niligawan niya at sa kabutihang palad ay sinagot naman siya.

"Rukawa…"

"Hmmm?"

Tinitigan niya ng mabuti si Rukawa, "K-Kung… sakaling… mawawala ba ko pansamantala… malulungkot ka ba?"

"H-Ha? Ano bang pinagsasabi mo?" gulat na tanong ni Rukawa.

"B-Basta sagutin mo na lang… kung s-sakali lang naman eh."

"Ahhh… hindi ko alam." Naguguluhang saad ni Rukawa.

"Sagutin mo na lang please… Magagalit ka ba? Malulungkot ka ba ng sobra? Ka-Kamumuhian mo ba ko?" muling tanong ni Shizuka.

"Malulungkot ako siyempre… dahil… alam mo naman kung gaano kita kamahal. At tanging ikaw lang ang babaeng napalapit sa akin. Magagalit… hindi ko alam…" Sagot niya, nagtataka siya sa mga sinasabi ng kanyang kasintahan ngunit ipinagsawalang bahala na lamang niya ito.

Naghari ang katahimikan sa pagitan nila, tanging paghinga na lamang nila ang maririnig…

"Shizuka… may problema ba?" tanong ni Rukawa sa kasintahan, sobrang naguguluhan siya sa ikinikilos at sinasabi ni Shizuka.

"Wala… wag mo na lang akong pansinin, may iniisip lang ako." Sagot ni Shizuka. "Basta… kahit anong mangyari, Rukawa… tandaan mo na mahal na mahal kita. Kahit ano pa man ang dumating, lagi mong isipin na mahal kita… at ayokong saktan ka." Dagdag niya.

Dahil sa mga sinabi ni Shizuka ay lalo lamang gumulo ang isip ni Rukawa, "Sigurado ka bang ayos ka lang?" tanong niya.

Tumango si Shizuka, "Mahal na mahal kita Rukawa…"

Napangiti siya, "Mahal na mahal din kita, wag kang mag-alala, walang mangyayaring masama… kasama mo ko kahit ano pa mang mangyari." Saad ni Rukawa.

Nangiti si Shizuka, isang ngiting may bahid ng matinding kalungkutan, "Salamat Rukawa…" saad niya. _'Sana mapatawad mo ko…'_ naisip niya.

Tumayo na si Rukawa at hinawakan ang kamay ni Shizuka upang itayo, "Halika na Shizuka." At nag-aya nang umuwi.

"Okay…"

Hinatid na ni Rukawa si Shizuka sa kanilang bahay…

"Goodnight…" saad ni Rukawa.

"Goodnight rin sayo Rukawa… mag-iingat ka parati ha…" tugon ni Shizuka, at hindi niya napigilan ang kanyang sarili kung kaya't niyakap niya si Rukawa ng mahigpit. Kasabay ng kanyang pagyakap ay ang pagpatak ng kanyang luha.

Nabigla si Rukawa sa ginawang pagyakap ni Shizuka ngunit niyakap rin niya ito ng mahigpit…

Naghari muli ang katahimikan habang sila ay magkayakap…

"Sige na Shizuka, pumasok ka na… baka makita pa tayo ng Papa mo." Saad ni Rukawa, at kumawala na siya sa pagkakayakap kay Shizuka.

"Paalam Rukawa…" huling saad ni Shizuka bago siya pumasok sa loob.

Naguguluhan parin si Rukawa sa kinilos at mga sinabi ni Shizuka pero ipinagsawalang bahala na lamang niya ito… inisip niya na marahil ay marami lang iniisip ngayon si Shizuka kung kaya't naging malungkot at may pagka-madrama ito ngayong araw.

Nakatulog siyang nasa isip pa rin ang kanyang mahal…

(KINABUKASAN)

Papasok na nang eskwela si Rukawa nang makasalubong niya ang isang kaibigan…

"Rukawa!"

"Bakit?" tanong niya.

"Pare, may pinabibigay pala sayo si Shizuka, actually kahapon pa yan eh, kaso sabi niya sakin ngayon ko daw ibigay sayo."

"Talaga? Ano ba yun?" muling tanong ni Rukawa.

"Parang sulat pare eh, ewan ko lang, kaw na lang magbukas. O sige, pare, una na ko, late na ko sa klase ko eh."

"Sige." Saad niya. "Ano kaya 'to? Hmmm…" Binuksan na niya ang sobre.

Isa ngang sulat, kung kaya't binasa niya ito…

Dear Rukawa,

Habang binabasa mo 'to, siguro nasa eroplano na ko papuntang Canada. Natakot akong sabihin sa iyo, gusto ni Papa na doon na ko mag-aral.

Sana mapatawad mo ko sa pag-alis nang walang pormal na pagpapaalam sa iyo, pero ayoko na kasing saktan ka pa.

Sana… huwag mo kong kamuhian. Ayokong magalit ka sakin, sana pagbalik ko, ikaw pa rin ang Rukawang minahal at nakilala ko.

Hindi ko na sasabihing hintayin mo pa ko, dahil hindi ko alam kung hanggang kailan ako mawawala… Ayokong maghintay ka at masaktan, kung kaya't kalimutan mo na lamang ako…

Marami pang ibang babae diyan na naghihintay na mapansin mo, alam ko yun, kaya… kalimutan mo na ko. Ibaling mo na sa iba ang pagmamahal na nararamdaman mo para sakin.

Hindi ibig sabihin niyan na hindi kita mahal o minahal, alam mong mahal na mahal kita Rukawa… pero ayokong masaktan ka dahil lang sakin. Gusto kong mabuhay ka nang masaya… kahit na wala na ko sa tabi mo… Gusto ko na maging maligaya ka.

Paalam na Rukawa…

Hanggang sa muling pagkikita…

Mahal na mahal kita…

Nagmamahal,

Shizuka

Pagkatapos basahin ay natulala siya, hindi niya alam kong anong dapat maramdaman, hindi niya alam kung anong dapat gawin… ang tanging alam niya, ay iniwan na siya ng mahal niya. Wala na si Shizuka, nasa isang malayong lugar na siya, at maaring hindi na bumalik pa. Nilukot niya ang papel at tinapon, nagagalit siya, oo, galit ang nararamdaman niya, dahil sa mga sinabi ni Shizuka na kalimutan na lamang niya ito, nagagalit siya dahil… hindi man lang ipinaglaban ni Shizuka ang nararamdaman nila para sa isa't isa. Basta na lamang itong pumayag sa gusto ng kaniyang Papa… hindi siya nagawang ipaglaban ng babaeng mahal niya. Basta na lamang itong umalis, at nag-iwan ng isang sulat. Na para bang isa lamang siyang batang iniwanan basta basta sa isang tabi. Hindi matanggap ni Rukawa ang nangyayari, kung kaya't tumakbo siya, hanggang sa makarating siya sa isang malawak na field na walang katao tao kundi siya lamang.

"SHIZUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" malakas na sigaw ni Rukawa.

Paulit-ulit niyang sinigaw ang pangalan ni Shizuka, hanggang sa mapagod na siya at mapaluhod, kasabay noon, ay ang unti unting pagpatak ng kanyang mga luha. Hindi niya napigilang umiyak, dahil wala na si Shizuka… wala na ang kanyang mahal. Wala na ang katangi tanging babaeng pinahalagahan niya buong buhay niya… wala na.

Nakaluhod parin siya noon, nang biglang bumuhos ang mga patak ng ulan… kasabay ng malakas na pagbuhos ng ulan, ang patuloy na pagdaloy ng kanyang mga luha…

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

* * *

Napangiti si Rukawa sa pagka-alala ng kanyang masaklap na nakaraan… isang ngiti ng kalungkutan at… galit. 

Matagal tagal na rin ang lumipas mula nang mangyari iyon… at ayaw na niya sanang balikan, ngunit sa tuwing makakakita niya ang mga nagniningning na mga bituin, ay hindi niya maiwasang maalala si Shizuka…

Nagpasya si Rukawa na umuwi na dahil lumalalim na rin ang gabi…

* * *

A/N: Ang tagal ko ding di naupdate to, pero ngayon may Chapter 9 na! Asenso na ko. Haha. Sa mga nag-abang, kung meron man kahit isa o dalawa, eto na. Wag na kayong magtaka at madaming linya si Rukawa dun sa flashback, gets niyo na naman siguro ang takbo ng storya. Kaya yun… Mga kapwa Noypi, R&R! XD 


End file.
